Crossing from TDG
by Shin Xia
Summary: What will you do if you have a system? What will you do if you can cross the world that you have read and seen? What will you do if you can experience a thrilling adventure? What will you do if there are so many beautiful women around you? ... What would you do ?
1. Chapter 1

**I will correct all punctuation in chapter that I have uploaded before. For now it's only chapter 1, but calm down, because tomorrow I will finish all of them. Thanks ^_^**

Inside the forest around Glory city. A supernatural thing suddenly happened right under a shady tree. A small transparent Spiral ripples began to form and the ripples grew large and larger.

A man suddenly appeared right in front of the transparent ripples.

*Welcome to the world of Tales of Demons and Gods!*

"Uh... I never thought I could really step into this world."

"Looks like I'm in a forest. hope i'm not too far from place where i want to go."

The man looked left and right, he thought that he was in the forest. The reason was simple, because as far as his eyes could see there were only trees and lots of bushes around him.

"System!"

*BIP*

Instantly, a transparent screen appeared in front of the man.

[Name: William]

[World: Tales of Demons and Gods]

[Body Strength: Lv.0]

[World Powers: -]

[Technique: -]

[Point : 0]

"Oh... So, by crossing a world, some options will appear ... Interesting."

William waved his hand, immediately the screen shifted and began to disappear.

"System, lead me to the Glory City."

If you want to know why William can cross a world and why he has a System, then this is the short answer.

William woke up from his beautiful dream. Right in front of his eyes, he saw a transparent screen showing one option, namely [Name].

William thought that he was hallucinating, so he didn't pay too much attention about that. Some time had passed but the screen still did not want to disappear, even after he washed his face with water.

William was curious. He remembered several comics and games that had things like this before. William began several experiments and finally he succeeded.

[System!]

[Waving]

William found two options that could be used. That is [System!] to display, and [Waving] to remove.

Basically William was a little surprised. He thought that this remained hallucinatory, but after a trial several times he finally believed that this was real. He has a System!

A week has passed. William continued to test, and only got one information about this System. This System has the ability to cross into the world of Novels, Comics, Anime and even famous Games!

Although William was not too surprised (William was a veteran who often read novels or comics about crossing / isekai). But this still gives him excitement.

How not, you can cross a world that you have read and seen. Not to mention the opportunity to do cool things you can do in that world. Do you want to refuse? Of course not, right?

So William was quite enthusiastic and had decided what world he wanted to cross. Tales of Demons and Gods! A work from Mad Snail that includes his favorite novel. A story about someone reincarnating into his small body, this will be very fun!

"System, World of Tales of Demons and Gods, please."

Instantly the Spiral ripples appeared and William stepped into it.

Glory City. An ancient city that stands in the Ancestral Mountains. There are ancient Chinese-style houses lined up on each side. There are food stores and equipment that are basically not much different from stores on earth. However, these shops sell items that are spiritual or can be called miraculous items. How not, an item or equipment that can make your body 2x stronger when using it, isn't that a magical thing?

But, put that aside first. Let's move to William's position.

"Yeah... It's very beautiful, full of ancient atmosphere that I couldn't see on earth before!" William praised while nodding.

"It's beautiful and looks more colorful, but for now let's find a quiet place and sit first."

After finding a seat.

'System, use this world package' William said slowly.

*BIP*

[Congratulations. 100 points have been obtained!]

[Now the [Shop] option is open!]

[Congratulations. 3 Life Pills have been obtained!]

[Congratulations. Cooking expertise has been obtained!]

[Extra. Holy Orchid Institute student identity has been established!]

'100 Points, 3 Life Pills, and Cooking skills? Good enough, but what does the Life Pills mean?' William said weakly while nodding.

'System, provide information about the Life Pill.'

*BIP*

[Life Pill: Can cure all kinds of diseases (Not working to revive a dead person)]

'Clear and concise.' William nodded and praised the system's performance.

William waved his hand and 6 transparent screens disappeared immediately.

Did not last long after that, suddenly a green light began to envelop Williams's body. At that moment William's mind was forced to calm down and his body experienced a strange and refreshing feeling.

15 seconds later. Green light began to fade and William's body began to appear. A small body that matches the appearance of a child aged 13-14 years begins to appear.

'Hmm? What happened to my body!' William was surprised by his body changes.

'System, what happens to my body?'

*BIP*

[Your body and age are adjusted to students of Holy Orchid Institute.]

'Oh, I didn't think about this before. If I go to class with a 20-year appearance, especially being a student, it will be very embarrassing...'

"My clothes and shoes are too big for this body. And remembering where I will go, I should wear clothes that are comfortable enough to move."

'System!'

*BIP*

[Name: William]

[World: Tales of Demons and Gods]

[Body Strength: Lv.0]

[World Powers: -]

[Technique: -]

[Skills: Cooking Expert]

[Items: 3x Life Pill]

[Points: 100]

[Shop]

'Oh! Some options appear again. Skills and items? Interesting.'

'I want to buy something, should I press the [Shop] option?' William muttered and touched the [Shop] option with his index finger.

*BIP*

[Equipment]

[Food]

[Outfits]

'Oh, this works!'

William then began pressing the [Outfits] option and lots of pictures began to appear on the transparent screen in front of him.

'This is too much and very troublesome if I have to choose one by one. There are so many good choices! '

"Can I make it easier?" William said while raising his eyebrows

'System, give me the set of clothes that Yujiro Hanma uses!'

*BIP*

[You will use 2 points. Yes/No?]

Holy Orchid Institute, in the classroom.

"One day, sooner or later!"

"I'm Nie Li, will be the greatest Spiritualist in the world!"

All students who sat in class were shocked at Nie Li's words. Even Shen Xiu was also surprised. However, all the students who were still shocked by Nie Li's words began to focus their gaze on the classroom door which began to slowly open.

A young person aged 13-14, with strange clothes appearing before students.

"Sorry, is the class over?" William said with a calm look.

As if destroying the circumstance. William began to appear before the students with his new clothes and shoes (which he thought was very comfortable).

At that time, everyone was very confused. Many whispered about 'Who is he?', 'Have you ever seen him?', 'Is he a new student here?', And many more are discussed by all students, resulting in a fairly noisy sound. Before being stopped by Shen Xiu (The teacher in class).

"Hegm ... Hegm ..."

"So who are you?" Shen Xiu asked.

"Hello, I'm William."

'This strange name ... If I'm not mistaken, he was a student who was accepted last week, why is he only now coming in?' Shen Xiu felt strange. And he frowned slightly at William's indiscipline.

"You should have entered from last week, why is today?" Shen Xiu asked slowly.

'Oh... So I was a student registered last week. Good, good.' William said to himself.

"I'm sorry Teacher Shen. There were some obstacles in the previous days." Stay calm, William answers Shen Xiu.

"All right, all right... Take a seat behind" In a lazy tone, Shen Xiu said and pointed to the back.

"Ok…"

William walked to the back while seen with a strange look, especially because of his clothes. Except for two female students who were on the side bench and middle bench, they were a little curious about the person who called himself William.

"Well. A person who was previously named William. He's a new student here!" Shen Xiu said a little loudly.

'I've never seen it in my previous life ... Is this the effect of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?' Nie Li muttered in his heart.

"And I will definitely reach it!" Nie Li said again loudly while following his typical smile.

Nie Li would initially say that he would marry the most beautiful woman in Glory City (When Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li, because Ziyun was not focused on Ni Lie (Because of William's Arrival). So Nie Li accidentally changed the original words)

Shortly after, laughter filled the whole class.

"Hahahah... This is a very good joke!"

"Hahaha... You're right, the greatest joke in Glory City!"

"Hahaha..."

"Haha... The funny thing is, being the greatest?" Shen Xiu laughed a little.

Shen Xiu began explaining the levels of Spiritualists in the world. Starting from Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold and finally Legend. Shen Xiu explained that at each level consists of five stages that must be passed by Spiritualists.

"If the power of your Soul is like a drop of water. Then Lord Ye Mo's Soul power is like the entire Ocean."

"So, stop playing and study hard. Maybe after graduation, you can reach the Bronze level." Shen Xiu said with a quip.

Again, some laughter began to fill the class. And there are also those who feel offended by Shen Xiu's words.

"Oh... By seeing innate talent, you determine my future?"

"Even with a weak innate talent, a Spiritualist can defeat heaven!"

"If we continue to practice, then everything will become possible!" Said Nie Li loudly.

The argument continued until it reached an agreement between Nie Li and Shen Xiu. Within 2 months, if Nie Li managed to reach the Bronze level (100 soul powers) then Shen Xiu would stop being a teacher. If on the contrary, Nie Li would be punished by Shen Xiu.

Of course, because of Nie Li's words, he was finally sentenced to 2 months to always stand up during Shen Xiu's lessons.

There were some students who felt sympathy, and they chose to accompany Nie Li standing behind the class. Like, Du Ze, Lu Piao, etc.

Am I also standing behind? Of course not. It make no sense if I suddenly stand to accompany Nie Li isn't that right?

At least, I have a plan to talk to Nie Li at the end of the class. What I need is to wait for this class to end, and my journey will begin soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Shen Xiu continued to teach in front of the class. Because what she taught was not very useful, so I decided to sleep right away.

Time starts to pass.

"Hmm?..." William opened his eyes slowly.

"Umm... Class is over?" William thought while looking at the left and right of the empty class.

"I thought someone would wake me up." A little confused, William felt strange why no one woke him up. Strangely, why didn't Shen Xiu try to scold him?

Because everyone has left and there is nothing to do, so William decides to leave class.

At first William wanted to talk with Nie Li after the class ended. Unfortunately, because Nie Li has already left the class, what is there to talk about? William decided to talk with Nie Li the next time.

On the street of Glory City.

Many merchant around the road. Like the previous time, many still sell Food and Equipment.

William kept walking while hearing people shouting his wares.

"Baozi! Please buy! Very delicious Baozi!!!" One merchant shouted promoting his wares.

"Umm... Baozi? Looks delicious. Maybe I have to buy some of it." William said as he walked toward the merchant.

"System!"

*BIP*

[Name: William]

[World: Tales of Demons and Gods]

[Body Strength: Lv.0]

[World Powers: -]

[Technique: -]

[Skills: Cooking Expert]

[Items: 3x Life Pill]

[Points: 98]

[Shop]

'I have 98 points, 2 points are reduced because of the clothes I bought before. It shouldn't matter if I exchange my 8 points with the Demon Spirit Coins.' William muttered while holding his chin.

'System, exchange 8 Points I have for the Demon Spirit Coins.' William muttered. Instantly A transparent screen appears showing a number and text.

*BIP*

[Congratulations. 80,000 Demon Spirit Coins have been obtained! ]

[Name: William]

[World: Tales of Demons and Gods]

[Body Strength: Lv.0]

[World Powers: -]

[Technique: -]

[Skills: Cooking Expert]

[Items: 3x Life Pill]

[Points: 90]

[Money: 80,000]

[Shop]

"Isn't this too much?" A little sweat appeared on William's forehead.

William never thought that just exchanging 8 points could get an unbelievable amount of money. So, 1 point is equal to 10,000 Devil Spirit Coins. This is really excessive!

"Well, there's no point in continuing to think. After all, isn't this an advantage for me?" William shook his head as he walked toward the Baozi merchant.

"Please wrap 10 for me." William said to the Baozi seller.

"Ok. This is your Baozi. 10 Demon Spirit Coins!" The seller handed over a plastic wrap containing 10Baozi to William.

"Take this. Thank you"William took the wrapper and started walking away with shook his head, Really, this is really too cheap ...

William walked while eating the Baozi he had bought. Unintentionally, he felt someone who was constantly looking at him, and William looked back to see who looking at him.

And unexpectedly, that person is ... 'Ning'er?' William muttered with a curious look.

Something strange happened, William and Ning'er looked at each other for a few seconds until Ning'er walked far enough and took his eyes off William.

"What just happened?" William felt confused.

"She was pretty..." William shook his head as he walked toward the place he was headed for.

 **XXX**

Training ground

"Oh my..." William looked up. An iron gate that resembled a face towered in front of him.

Without further ado, William opened that iron gate.

After inside.

"It was really heavy. I must immediately train my body as soon as possible."

"Some fitness equipment must be available immediately..." William sighed. However, in this world, powers is everything. If your body or strength is too weak, then say, there is a 90% chance for you to die silly in this world.

XXX

"Agh!!!" William shouted. His body bounced a few meters until he finally stopped because there was a tree blocking his back.

"Shit!... It's like a hammer 15Kg hit my body! "

William rise up with a little distress. His hands clenched and his body began to position his fighting stances once more.

Three times William had been hit by the head of the Sheep in front of him. Three times felt pain that William had never felt before. But William never gave up to rise and fight back.

What William needed now was concentration and perfect fighting stances.

"Pfmmmmm..." That sheep began scratch his feet to the ground. Ready to defeat William once again.

That sheep ran towards William.

'Remember the pattern of attacks, position your feet correctly and avoid with a little effort.' William reminds himself.

*Whooss*

That sheep slammed toward William's stomach. Feels proud because it has managed to destroy his opponent once again. But, it feels... 'Why hasn't my head felt a sensation like before?'

The answer is short. Because William managed to avoid it!

"This..." William was happy, but he began to focus his concentration on the sheep once again.

Earlier. When the sheep lunged towards William's body. Two seconds before the touch occurred, William's feet shifted so that William's body turned sideways. William carried out the final execution with 2x backward jumps and the result, he could avoid it!. Although not what he expected, but still this was an advance for William.

As if not satisfied, the sheep began to continue its attacks with excessive anger. But, will William let his body be hit again?

William did the same thing. Shifting his legs, and dodging.

That continues to happen until one of them runs out of stamina.

*Boom!*

Suddenly a collapsed body sound was heard. The sheep lay on the ground. that sheep ran out of stamina!

"Huhhh... Huhhh..." William began to feel his breath irregular. His body and adrenaline began to return to normal. William felt very tired, and his body began to felt hurt. Especially his ankles.

with excited adrenaline , all the tiring things will be forcibly suppressed by your body. But, after the adrenaline starts to return to normal, that's when your body will feel its side effects.

"I'd better go back ..."

"This is really very tiring!" William spoke still with his irregular breath.

At that time.

*Krkk-Krkk* (Lol.)

A foliage sound was heard in William's ear. Instantly William felt alert and positioned his body in the fighting stances he had done before. Even though the body and legs vibrate due to fatigue, but if you look toward his eyes, then you will feel like ... People who will be prey. Just like a lion is watching your body for food!

A predator's gaze was shown by William towards the bush that produced the previous sound.

For a moment...

*Whoss*

A faint dark shadow jumped at a terrifying speed away from William's position.

"Someone? Judging from his body... Possibility of a woman. But who?" William's gaze began to weaken. But still, his vigilance is always at the top.

Some time has passed and nothing strange happens. William decided to leave the area immediately. It's very dangerous to stay, especially with the fatigue he experiences now. Like inviting death with open arms... William sighed and began to walk out of this training ground.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day.

Whoss*

Whoss*

Two sheep ran simultaneously towards William. 7 meters, 4 meters, 2 meters and ...

Boom!*

The sound of a loud crash was heard in the depths of the forest.

William stood with a slight grimace on his face. Some bruises form and numbness begins to spread on his legs

"They die..." William looked at the dead Sheep underneath. William felt strange, did they die that easily? If he uses Arrows and Potions that Nie Li made, then the answer is, Yes. They will be very easy to kill. But William just pure use his Physical Strength and his Kick, and they die?

William was still confused, and suddenly ...

"This..." William squatted and took something above the ground.

"This horn..." As if getting an answer, William's eyes began to widen and he began to speculate. William thought that the cause of that Sheep to die was the horn that was slip from their heads!

However, it was only William's opinion. All he needed was to make sure whether it was true or not.

William stood up and threw the horn from his hand. He began to go deep into the forest (Btw, William was at the training ground)

 **XXX**

Bruk* (Really?)

Bruk*

Bruk*

Three Sheep faced by William fell one by one.

Blood starts to drip from William's Hands, Feet and Body. Two hours had passed and William managed to kill the 10 sheep he faced simultaneously.

Heavy breath blew from his mouth. For two hours he continued to fight the Sheeps in this area. To prove the thought in his head, William tried to fight a few sheep and his speculations proved to be true. If you break the horn of the sheep head that you are fighting, then the sheep will die instantly. It might sound a little absurd, but that is the truth ...

After that he decided to fight 10 goats simultaneously, although it was a little risky, but William still did it. The final result of the fight was a victory for William's side.

Blood dripping across William's body was the result of his neglect. That was result of overconfidence, William thought that he could continue to avoid the attacks that were launched on him, but in the end he didn't. This gives William the answer that he must try and practice harder!

"Huh... Correction for today. It's time to go home. " William sighed and began to walk out with his legs slightly limping.

 **XXX**

William sat in a wooden chair in his house. Speaking of home, William managed to buy this house at night before. He spent 40,000 Demon Spirit Coins for the house he occupied now.

And also, in this world, weapons are more expensive than a house. And again, it made a little sweat appear on William's forehead.

In another room. Some Fitness Machines begin to be neatly arranged. Machines that purchased by William included Chin-up machines, Pull-ups, Dumbbell, Barbell (With Barbell Plates and different weights) and Punching Bag. William tried to limit himself from practical machines, at least he could still do the exercises manually, such as Squat, Push-ups, Sit ups and some other excellent exercises to increase muscle mass and strength.

There are several other things William bought from the system. Like an Mp3 player, Sound suppression for the entire room and finally, a Magical barrier for the entire house. You will not be able to see or even enter the house except with William permission, even for Spiritualists with Legend rank!

"The extraordinary thing about the system..." William nodded with a smile.

"System!"

BIP*

[Name: William]

[World: Tales of Demons and Gods]

[Body Strength: Lv.0]

[World Powers: -]

[Technique: Unnamed]

[Skills: Cooking Expert]

[Items: 3x Life Pill]

[Points: 18]

[Money: 39,990]

[Shop]

"My Points are almost drained. Barrier items are really very expensive." William shook his head and turned his gaze to the [Technique] option

"Unnamed?..." William was a little curious about the technique he got from the system. This technique has no name, but also does not have an explanation. He felt confused and tried to ask the system, but the system remained silent and gave no explanation to him. System just give him a thin white book and only contain with three empty pages.

William was very curious about the book he received, but he did not ask with the system because he knew the system would not answer it. So William decided to find out on the next day, for now he must sleep and be rest.

 **XXX**

The next day.

William's eyes began to open and he felt a little fresh feeling. The torn wound and the bruised he experienced yesterday experienced a significant recovery. Although there are still some torn and black bruise scars that will take several days to recovery.

William did not really worry about the injury he experienced and was more likely to try to feel comfortable with the wound. But he was still grateful for the recovery of his body which could be considered quite fast. William thought that he would be able to practice a little longer with some of the injuries he suffered now.

XXX

Holy Orchid Institute.

Like yesterday, William decided to sleep in his own table. But, when he wanted to lay his head on the table, he felt someone staring at him. "Who?" William was confused, trying to find out who looked at him.

And at that time. Both gazes began to meet. It turns out it's Ning'er!

They looked at each other... William wanted to greet 'Hello' to Ning'er, but someone's arrival into the class made Ning'er look away (That person was Shen Xiu). At that time William sighed.

'Next time... Maybe?' William thought.

"Hopefully I can wake up in the middle of the class later."

Unknown to William and Ning'er. Another woman began to mutter about them both...


	4. Chapter 4

Two days passed quickly.

William continues to practice, practice and practice until he reaches his limit every day. If at the beginning of his arrival he has a normal body, now it is just the opposite. Almost all the muscles in his body begin to expand and look very strong and hard as iron, this is due to the non-stop training he does.

Besides William's routine exercise, he also bought many high-protein foods that he bought from the system. Of course he cooks it himself, all the dishes he cooked will taste very good, even the omelet will be very different if cooked by William. That's all because [Cooking Expert] that William got a few days before, and William was very grateful about that.

In addition to health, protein is very important for the development of muscles in the human body. If the protein from vegetables, eggs or meat from the regular market can provide many benefits to your body, what about the protein obtained from the system? That will provide Ten times or even more benefits !!! (One reason William's physical developed quickly)

Put that aside first. At this time William is doing a Chest Press with a barbel weighing 80 kg, and he almost finished his reps for today.

"90, 91 ... 94, 95 ... 100" William returned the barbell to the place of refutation on it.

"Fuuh... For now it's enough. My muscles feels very sore ... Even to lift my arm is already very heavy right now..." William sighed as he tried to swing his arm several times.

"I need to rest for a few hours ... I hope the fatigue in my body will be greatly reduced when I'm at the training ground later" William muttered while shaking his head.

Standing with a little distress, William began to walk and started toward his room.

XXX

Night at training ground.

*Bruk*

*Bruk*

*Bruk*

Dozens of sheep were lying on the ground, they were sheep who had been killed by William at this time. If someone else sees this, they will be very surprised to see it! How not, if someone who had a few days before had to risk his own life just to kill 10 sheep simultaneously. And he is now able to fight dozens of sheeps and manage to kill them all, won't you be surprised?

Plus, if other people know William is only purely using his physical strength, isn't the expression of those who see him getting worse? (Note, here William is not a Spiritualist, even he hasn't started his meditation!)

"I need an opponent again ... Even with these dozens of sheep, my body still hasn't touched my limit. " William sighed, he felt the fighting sensation he experienced yesterday began to gradually disappear. Sweat that soaks the whole body, the heart continues to beat irregularly, the adrenaline is pumped ... That's the sensation William wants to feel right now!

William decided to go west and began looking for some sheep.

XXX

I saw a foreign man a few days before, he was a new student in my class.

He behaved unusual, dressed oddly and even had a very foreign name. He talked to Shen Xiu's teacher, and I began to know his name. His name is William.

When the class ends. I saw the man once again, he fell asleep on the bench he was sitting on. I started thinking 'he's a lazy person' in my heart. 'It's better to stay away from him.' I walk out from class.

In the afternoon I decided to start practicing, and walked to the training ground. And once again, I met him. The man was observing the surroundings while chewing a Baozi. 'Is there anything interesting around here?' I muttered as I walked and looked at him. At that time, my gaze were connected to each other.

At Night. I finished my training, my body felt very sore in certain parts, but I still didn't care about that. 'I have to train harder' I looked down while clenching my fist.

A few minutes passed with me still heading to the exit from the training ground. But at that time there was a very strange voice, like ... The voice of another person fighting. 'What's wrong with me?' at that time I thought there was something strange about myself, if it was the previous day, then I would not care about it and would continue to move towards the place I had set. But now it's different, as if there is a curious magnet that ... Pulled me?

I was surprised by what I saw. In front of my eyes, there was a man covered in blood (He was already by hit 3 times, I'm sure you forgoten about this.), He fought with the Horned Sheep that stopped me from fighting them a few months ago (Because it doesn't give much benefit for increasing strength, how come she was at this training ground. Just because she chose a quiet place without interference from others to traine her cultivation.)

The sheep is weak, why did he get hurt like that? Without realizing it, I had seen him fight for one hour in a row.

He changed the position of his fighting stances every time he dodged. No matter how tired he is, he continues to fight and in the end he wins the fight. My eyes is widened, my heart started pumping, a sense of motivation began to flow all over my body ... "Incredible" Without realizing it, I said a word from my mouth, the sound of bushes began to ring, I felt panicked and began to run away.

At that time I understood, the man fought without using his internal energy! A thing that will never be done by someone else is done by the man. Without internal energy, once attack by the horned sheep that hits you, then you will feel pain that you would not have imagined before.

I ran far enough, my motivation was still pumping and I started whispering ... 'I will also to traine hard ... William.'

The Next Day. The man I saw yesterday was sleeping at his table 'He must be very tired' as if he knew my gaze on him. He looked up while looking for who looked at him ...

At Night. Like the previous day, I tried to peek at the man once more. I got carried away to forget my own training schedule ...

A few days passed. I decided to focus on my training again. However, I will not forget my goal to practice. Something very important.

Blue light began to flow around my body, I did meditation for several hours, my body felt hot and sore. I tried to hold it back, and the face of the man began to appear in my mind. clenched my teeth, I continued meditation and endured my pain...

*Srek*

*Srek*

"Who is there?!" Instantly, I opened my eyes and took out a sharp knife from the Interspatial Ring.


	5. Chapter 5

William continued to search for sheep around the area he passed, but the results were very disappointing. No sheep appeared before him!

"Where are they all?..." William sighed. He had been searching for tens of minutes, to the point that he felt like he was circling the entire training ground. He thought that today he might be a little over.

'Are that sheep afraid of me?' William thought to himself, before shaking his head once again. After all that is impossible, why should that sheep must be afraid of me?

"What a superficial thought..." William shook his head with a light smile. If the sheeps knew what William was thinking, maybe they would try to cut William's body with a meat knife! Unfortunately they don't have hands, and they won't dare to do it. How come? If they reveal themselves in front of William, won't they immediately going to die?

By the way, put that aside first.

William found a blue light behind the bushes in front of him. Unconsciously, as if there was strong magnetic energy, William began to head towards the origin of the glow.

William began to squat and move his fingers to the foliages to give a better view to his eyes.

Sure enough, it turns out it's someone. Someone who is practicing, and that person is a girl! William was a little surprised, he thought that a girl would not practice too late in the night, plus she was practicing alone in the depths of the forest!

It didn't last long, William was even more surprised and he began to feel stupid.

'How can I forget about this!' William thought while tapping his forehead with his own palm. But that involuntary movement produces something William does not want. He produced a voice, and that girl realized it!

"Who in there?!" That girl said quite loudly while putting on a fighting stances.

"Uh... Miss, please forgive me!" William panicked and tried to apologize to that girl while revealing himself.

"Wi... William?" That girl was surprised while feeling wondering. Unconsciously, her heart beat a little faster.

"Really, forgive me. I really don't mean to peek at you practicing!" William tried to apologize once again.

"I... It's fine, um...Why you in here?" The girl paused and began asking William.

"Well, I'm looking for some sheep around here. But I didn't find them one..." William answered while feeling confused. 'Why does she know me?' William remembers that this girl was cold to someone he didn't know. But why did she seem like recognize me?... William did not know that the eyes that were always on him when he practiced were the result of this girl's gaze.

"Uh... Thats so?" That girl can't speak much. He felt like there was a barrier holding his mouth to speak.

"Oh..." William let out a weak word and his gaze began to focus on that girl's body. Maybe William was a little impolite, but his gaze was fixed on certain part. His gaze was fixed under that girl's feet. But something came to him ...

"What are you see!?" That girl was a little angry because of the gaze shown to her, instantly, that girl was in front of William with a knife located on his throat. Even though that girl had a good feeling for William, but if some man looked at her with a look like that, wouldn't she be angry?

'Fast!' William's eyes narrowed and was slightly surprised.

"Bruises on your feet... You must feel an unbearable pain when you are practicing, am I right? " William asked slowly.

"Y-You!..." That girl was shocked and unwittingly loosened her hand.

"You... That's true." Sighing, the girl bowed her head.

"That a very troublesome disease." William shook his head towards that girl.

"Y... You know this disease!?" That girl quickly asked the man in front of her.

"Yes. If you reach a higher stage, the chances of this disease will get worse. It is not impossible that you will die because the nerves in your body are unable to withstand the ever increasing burden of powers." William said to that girl.

That girl suddenly fell on the ground and tears began to flow between her eyes. "I-Is... My hard work is in vain?" The girl began to cry while covering her face with both of her palms. But at that moment she heard a voice that immediately made him feel warm deep in her heart.

"This disease is maybe troublesome... But that does not mean that there is no cure for it." William said and squatted in front of that girl.

Hair is brown, white skin is like milk, her both eyes are very attractive with the small mouth is very tempting. If she was on earth before, it can be ascertained that she would become a famous model or even the most beautiful girls in the world!

"R-Really?..." That girl said slowly as she looked up. But, at that moment his face met the man's face... Instantly, she felt her cheeks start to heat up and her heart began to beat irregularly.

"Sure." William nodded with a slight smile.

"I will be free you, but it's up to you to want to believe me or not" William put a small bottle containing a Life Pill in front of that girl while tapping his hand on the bottle cap. The knock he did aims to confirm to that girl that 'If you consume this, then your disease will be healed.' and that girl knew what William meant.

"This... Are you sure? I think this is must be very valuable for you" That girl asked while feeling doubtful.

Instead of answering, William stood while walking away before stopping and saying ...

"Stay Strong, Stay Focus and Stay Motivated..." After saying that, he walked once more and began to disappear.

 **XXX**

After hearing William's words, Ning'er felt a sweet taste and her heart beat faster. She took the bottle in front of her while saying faintly ...

"I Will..." Ning'er smiled as she looked towards the place where William had previously been before disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

After completing his morning training, William arrived in the classroom and sat on the bench that had been occupied the day before. Classes are still empty and only a few students have been in class. Given uncertain class hours, it is natural that some students tend to arrive late.

Nie Li, Du Ze and even Lu Piao was still not seen. William thought that yesterday Nie Li should still be hunting with Du Ze and Lu Piao. 'If it's not wrong now is the last day he hunts and meets Ning'er. But Ning'er's disease has been cured, there must be some original stories will be twisted... Right?' William muttered while holding his chin.

*Takkk*

*Takkk*

*Takkk*

The sound of footsteps echoed slightly loudly in the classroom. Three people walked together, one in the middle and two in the left and right sides. They walked with a bent over posture , accompanied by several black bags just below from they eyelids. William looked up and little smile began to decorate his lips, he stood up and approached the three of them.

'Great Chance' William muttered.

Walking a few steps, William stopped in front of that three students. "Hey... You're Nie Li right?" Greet William. The three people were is Nie Li, Du Ze and Lu Piao. Their steps stopped and the three men both looked at William.

"You are..."

"I'm William, nice to meet you!" William immediately introducing himself to Lu Piao, Du Ze and Nie Li.

"Uh... Glad to see you."

"I'm Nie Li, for the two people who are beside me, they are Du Ze and Lu Piao." Nie Li answered with slightly raised his eyebrows. He was a little wary, because the person in front of him appeared because effects of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. He still hasn't confirmed whether the person in front of him is good or bad person. Because of that Nie Li immediately acted a little wary of him. At least that is in his mind. But that was completely untrue, because William appeared in this world not because of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, but because of a system he has!.

"Hello Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao." Once again, William greeted them with slight smile.

 **XXX**

"Can I sit down?"

"Ofcourse!" Nie Li replied with a smile. After several conversations with William, he felt a little relaxed, he thought that William was a good person. Nie Li didn't mind if William joined his group.

"Thanks!" William walked and took a sitting position.

"By the way, what's with your eyes?" William asked curiously. Even though he knew what had happened to them, he still asked. This is because he wants to be more familiar about his relationship with them, especially Nie Li.

"Uwahhh... I'm so tired, yesterday we hunted Sheep's all night. " Lu Piao answered limply as he blinked his eyes heavy.

"Yes. More precisely we hunt quite a lot. And again, we found dozens of Sheep... Because of Lu Piao's greed, so we skinned all of the sheep's and collected them all..." Du Ze answered with a yawn followed with a lazy nod from Nie Li.

"Hey!... What do you mean because of my greed? It's all for profit! " Lu Piao answered with a firm tone. All his drowsiness suddenly disappeared right away.

"This is what my father taught! Are you not taught too! Hmpphh!... " Lu Piao snorted quite loudly. As if ignoring it, Du Ze and Ni Lie raised their hands lazily while slightly sighing.

"Oh, I see."

William nodded his head. 'That Sheep should have been the result of my hunt yesterday. If I'm not mistaken, some parts of the Sheep's body can produce several Demon Spirit Coins' thought William.

"Then, will you do another hunt today?" William asked once again.

"Yes... Today is the last day. The money we need will soon be gathered." Nie Li answered while holding his chin.

"Ah, by the way. If you want, you can also hunt with us." Invite Ni Lie's was followed by two nods from Du Ze and Lu Piao.

"Ofc-..." Before finishing his words, suddenly a soft voice called out to him from the side. Nie Li's group, including William, also turned towards that voice.

"William..." The voice called out his name, she was Xiao Ning'er !!!

"Good morning, miss. Is there anything you need from me? "

"Yes. First, I am very grateful for what you have been did yesterday. That's why I brought something for you." Ning'er paused and continued her words once again.

"Although this is not as valuable as what you have given, you should must be likes this. And lastly, you don't have to be formal with me, you can call me N... Ning'er. " Said Ning'er with a little stuttering right at the end.

Ning'er raised her hand and instantly a dim glow and a food box appeared right in front of William's table.

At that time...

"Du Ze, Nie Li, Look. This bamboo tree is very beautiful. So, what do you think?" Lu Piao said to Nie Li and Du Ze.

"Hey... Why did you pull me in here? And what's with your question!" Nie Li asked while feeling surprised. 'Hey, hey, hey... Are you stupid Nie Li! Look at Ning'er, she looks like she wants to kill William. We cannot interfere with their problems, even though the four of us, we are going to be die!' 'And did you hear what Ning'er said before? He wants to thanks William!!!... Uh, uh... T-thanks?!' Lu Piao embrace Nie Li shoulder and said in a whisper.

Lu Piao thought that Ning'er would fight with William, so he dragged Nie Li and Du Ze away from them. He listened to Ning'er's words and immediately shouted...

"What?!!!!"

XXX

"Can I sit down?" Ning'er asked with a looking down.

"Sure." William nodded at Ning'er. Ning'er began to take a place and sat next to William.

Because the food box was already served in front of him, without much ado he immediately opened the box and saw what was inside. Some Baozi have been neatly arranged in the box. Some are red, white and even blue, each has a beautiful decoration on it.

"Are you sure you would give this to me? I think this must be very expensive..." William asked Ning'er.

"Sure. I made it myself, so don't worry too much, it's not as expensive as you think. " Ning'er continued.

"However, compared to what you have given me. This is really not comparable ... " Ning'er replied and lowering her head with an expression that was difficult to explain.

After meeting with William, Ning'er began searching for information about what disease she suffered. She flipped through the book all night, and finally he found a little information. By matching what symptoms he experienced, Ning'er finally found out what the name of the disease was. That disease is called 'Arctic'. At that time she was really surprised, besides the lack of information, she really could not find any medicine in the city of Glory that could cure the disease. At that time her thinking was truly accurate, that the pill given by William was truly very valuable, Ning'er thought if the pill was sold, it would definitely not be less than a few Hundreds of Million Demon Spirit Coins!

Thoughts began to appear in Ning'er's head. She swore, even if the whole world was hostile to William, she would stay by his side! Even if her feelings are truly rejected by... 'No.' Ning'er immediately shook her head. She started to put on a smile and said to William.

"William, eat right away. If you continue to leave it, it won't feel delicious again." Ning'er said with a very charming smile.

"Yes. Listen to what goddess Ning'er has said. If you don't eat it immediately, this will soon become... Damn this is very delicious... Become cold!" Unbeknownst, Lu Piao instantly was between William and Ning'er. He said and pointed towards William while chewing two Baozi together and began to laugh out after that.

Nie Li, Du Ze and William could not say anything. Sweat began to flow between their foreheads. On the other sides Ning'er only smiled accompanied with a slight laugh.

XXX

[Name: William]

[World: Tales of Demons and Gods]

[Body Strength: Lv.1]

[World Powers: Soul Force (Bronze rank, 2nd stages)]

[Technique: 3 Arts of Martial God]

[Skills: Cooking Expert]

[Items: 2x Life Pill]

[Points: 66]

[Money: 39,990]

[Shop]


End file.
